Chase the Sk8er Boi
by Sam x I x Am
Summary: Chase finally tells Zoey he loves her on their last day at PCA, but Zoey rejects him to keep her friends. She becomes Logan's girlfriend, and 5 years later she discovers that Chase is a famous singer and actor. What will happen? completed!
1. The Last Night at PCa

**Chase the sk8er boi: Chapter 1 – The Last Night at PCA**

Chase and Michael where in their dorm watching T.V. on a Friday afternoon. Chase was nearly asleep when Michael asked, "Hey chase, you do know that our graduation is this weekend, right?" Chase looked at him awkwardly. "Yeah, why?" he replied. "Well, I just wanted to say that…." But before Michael could continue, Chase whispered "I know. I'm telling her on Sunday." Michael smiled brightly. "Good, I'm glad to hear that." Chase smiled back. "Thanks, and I'm giving her this" Chase said, showing Michael a necklace made of real blue pearls. Michael's mouth dropped down to the floor. "With that necklace, she'll have to make you her boyfriend." Michael said proudly. 

Meanwhile Zoey was talking to her new friends Melanie and Emma, the 2 most popular girls at PCA. Being their friend made Zoey one of the most popular girls at PCA as well, and plus they where the nicest people Zoey ever met. "So, Zoey, do you have a boyfriend yet?" Emma asked. "No, but I do have one crush." Zoey admitted. "Tell us who it is!" Emma and Melanie demanded. "Fine, it's Chase Matthews, my friend that you've met before. You've got to promise not to tell anyone." Zoey whispered. Emma and Melanie just looked at each other and laughed. "Oh, Zoey, he's not the right guy for you. He's too much of a geek." This made Zoey angry. "We won't hang out with you anymore if you start going out with him." Melanie said seriously. Zoey nodded and told herself to never go out with Chase because her friendship with Melanie and Emma was better. 

The gang graduated on Sunday, two days later. Their last night at PCA was not what they expected. First, Lola and Michael got together, and so did Logan and Quinn. The two couples spent the whole night making out in their dorms, but Zoey and Chase decided to take a walk together. "Wow…..this is amazing; I can't believe we're going to college." Chase whispered. "Yeah, I know, I'll never forget this place. Let's go sit by the fountain." Zoey suggested. "Sure." Chase said. It was the perfect spot for him to tell her his feelings. Once they were both seated at the fountain, Chase whispered "Zoey, I want to tell you something." "What is it?" Zoey asked. "Zoey, ever since you came to PCA I knew that we had chemistry. I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Chase asked, showing her the necklace which made her jaw dropped. As much as she wanted to say yes, Melanie's words were still 

ringing in her head. _"We won't hang out with you anymore if you start going out with him." _

_He was a boi she was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
He was a punk she did ballet  
What more can I say  
He wanted her she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends stuck up their nose they had a problem with his baggy clothes  
He was a sk8ter boi she said see ya later boi he wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space she needed to come back down to earth_

"I'm sorry Chase, but I can't be your girlfriend because I'm in love with Logan." Zoey whispered. It was true, she also loved Logan, but she loved Chase more. And she figured that she should date Logan if she couldn't date Chase. "Oh…ok, I understand." Chase said, full of disappointment. 

Zoey admitted her feelings for Logan that night, and they also became a couple and flew to UCLA together. Zoey finally realized her mistake 5 years later. 

**A/N: I hope you like this story because it's the only story I'll be writing until the summer. Remember to review; I just know Choey fans will love the ending.**

**-Sam **


	2. 5 years later

**Chase the Sk8er Boi: Chapter 2 – 5 years later**

**Warning: This chapter may not be suitable for kids under 11. This is why I rated this story T. **

"Zoey, I now you're in here!" Logan screamed. Zoey was hiding in the closet in her dorm, sobbing. Logan's parents had just gotten a divorce, and it is causing him to drink alcohol more often. When Logan is drunk, he abuses Zoey physically and emotionally. After searching half the dorm, Logan walked out of the dorm to search somewhere else. As soon as Logan left, Zoey ran out of the closet and locked the door to her dorm. Then she slumped down on her coach and turned on the T.V. It was the only thing that could keep her mind off of Logan.

After checking channel after channel, Zoey couldn't find anything interesting to watch. She finally decided to watch the news, as much as she hated it. "Now, Chase Matthews will sing his remake of Say Goodbye by Chris Brown." Announced the news reporter. Zoey's jaw dropped as she turned the volume up.

**(A/N: The following lyrics below belong to Chris Brown, I do not own them.)**

_Look we gotta talk  
Dang I know  
I know it's just  
It's just...  
Some things I gotta get off my chest alright...  
Yeahhhh...  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa...  
Listen.._

Baby come here and sit down, let's talk  
I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by  
Saying that I love you,  
But you know, this thing ain't been  
No walk in the park for us  
I swear it'll only take a minute  
You'll understand when I finish, yeah  
And I don't wanna see you cry  
But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so  


_  
How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Everything I tried to remember to say  
Just went out my head  
So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand  
'cause I know_

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you, it's me  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

Girl I know your heart is breaking  
And a thousand times I  
Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"  
Why am I taking so long to say this?  
But trust me, girl I never  
Meant to crush your world  
And I never  
Thought I would see the day we grew apart  
And I wanna know

How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  


_Girl I hope you understand  
What I'm tryna say.  
We just can't go on  
Pretending that we get along  
Girl how you not gonna see it?_

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
I, I just can't do it  
Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
And sometimes it makes me wanna cry  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _4x__  
Do you hear me crying?  
Oh, oh, oh __4x___

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  


_Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye_

Zoey almost couldn't believe that was she just heard was real. She got out her phone and called Emma. "Hello?" Emma asked "Hey, Em, it's me, Zoey. Did you know that my friend Chase Matthews is a famous singer now? He made a remake of Say Goodbye and it sounds way better than the original!" Zoey replied. "Yeah, I know. I underestimated your friend, Zoe. He is also a famous actor, I just saw him on Smallville and he's incredible." "Wow….I can't believe that he accomplished so much." Zoey whispered. "I know, and guess what? Melanie and I got tickets to his concert on Saturday! You're coming, right?" Emma asked. "Of course!" Zoey shrieked. "OK, see you Saturday." Emma said, hanging up the phone. Zoey couldn't wait for Saturday.

When Saturday finally came, Zoey go dressed in her most beautiful outfit. She wanted to impress Chase as well. After she got dressed, she walked over to Emma's dorm and they drove over to Chase's concert in a limo. 

"Wow Zoe, you look beautiful." Melanie complimented in awe. "Thanks." Zoey replied. They arrived at the concert an hour later. Zoey and her friends took their seats at the front and waited eagerly for the concert to begin. "Ladies and gentlemen, here is the moment you've been waiting for; Chase Matthews is now going to sing his new hit single!" The audience shrieked and cheered as Chase got up on stage. "Thank you everyone for coming tonight. Now here is my new hit single dedicated to a girl in my life. It's called I'll Never Have You Know." Zoey began to cry when Chase began to sing. She realized that the song was dedicated to her. She was such an idiot for rejecting him that night. 

_5 years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on tv guess who she sees sk8ter boi rockin up MTV  
She calls up her friends  
They already know and they've all got  
Tickets to see his show  
She tags along stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned  
Down_

He was a sk8ter boi she said see ya later boi he wasn't good enough for her now he's a  
Super star slamin on his guitar does your pretty face see what he's worth?

All of a sudden the music stopped and Chase stopped singing. The audience exchanged confused glances. "Zoey?" Chase whispered.

**A/N: What will happen? Find out in the next chapter which is when I'll be expecting to end this story. Don't forget to review!**

**-Sam **


	3. Zoey's Discovery

**Chase the Sk8er Boi : Chapter 3 – Zoey's Discovery**

_All of a sudden the music stopped and Chase stopped singing. The audience exchanged confused glances. "Zoey?" Chase whispered._

Zoey gasped. Chase had actually recognized her. "Chase?" Zoey whispered back. "We're going to take a 15 minute break." Chase announced, taking Zoey backstage. "Wow Zoe, it's been so long. How are you? You look beautiful!" Chase babbled. "Thanks, and I'm fine. It's so nice to see you!" Zoey replied, hugging Chase. Chase hugged back. "So, how did you find me here?" Chase asked curiously. "Emma and Melanie saw you singing on T.V. and got tickets to your concert. They eventually invented me to come." Zoey explained. "No wonder why." Chase said. "Yeah, they love concerts."

"Anyway, I can't believe you've accomplished so much, Chase! How's life being a musician and actor?" Zoey asked. "Challenging but rewarding." Chase answered, giving her a coke. "So, how are things with Logan going?" "Not so good." Zoey whispered. Chase rolled his eyes. "What did he do now?" He asked sympathetically. "Well, he's been drinking a lot lately, and when he drinks he abuses me." Chase's jaw dropped down to the floor. "Then you should break up with him." Chase said quietly. Zoey nodded. "I've been considering it. So, do you have any new girlfriends?" Zoey asked. She had to know if she still had a chance with him.

Then Chase got nervous. He didn't tell Zoey about Rebecca yet. "Actually, I do have one." Chase admitted, taking a sip of his coke. "Who?" Zoey asked. "Do you promise to not freak out?"Chase asked seriously. "Yes." Zoey stated. "It's Rebecca." Chase whispered. Now it was Zoey's turn to be in shock. She spat out her coke and looked at Chase wide-eyed. "REBECCA!" Zoey shouted. "Who is in fact right behind you." Rebecca said, walking in the room.

_Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boi's mine now  
_

_We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that u couldn't see,  
See the man that boi could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boi and Im just a girl can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love haven't you heard  
How we rock eachothers world  
I'm with the sk8ter boi I said see ya later boi I'll be back stage after the show I'll  
Be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know_

"Hey, Becca. You remember Zoey, right? I think you guys should talk even though you where enemies, I got to go back on stage." Chase said, getting up and walking back on stage. "Zoey, listen, I know you hate me but I've changed. Just give me a chance to prove it to you." Rebecca pleaded. "Fine, let's catch up on stuff." Zoey said, offering her to sit in the chair that Chase just sat in. They ended up talking for 15 minutes until Rebecca announced that she had to go to the bathroom.

Chase came in right that moment. "Hey Zoe, I'm back. How are things with Rebecca?" He asked, setting his guitar down. "Awesome, and I need to ask you something." Zoey replied. "Ask me." Chase said, sitting down on the chair. "That song that you wrote, I'll Never Have You Now…was it dedicated to me?" Zoey asked. "Yes." Chase whispered. "OK then, another question," Zoey said, leaning forward, "Do you still love me?" "Of course, but I love Rebecca more." Chase answered.

"Oh…alright." Zoey said, full of disappointment. She should have taken the chance while she had it. "Listen, I'm going to go to the bathroom." Zoey said, grabbing her coke and getting up from the chair. "You're not going to cry are you? I'm so sorry Zoe." Chase whispered. "I'm not going to cry, Chase. I just need to go to the bathroom." Zoey replied, walking away. When she entered the bathroom, she saw something that she never thought she would see.

Zoey got her camera out of her purse quickly and recorded the whole thing in case Chase needed proof of this. Then, she asked "Rebecca? Logan?" Logan and Rebecca stopped kissing and started to blush furiously. "Zoey, it's not what it looks like." Logan said. "Oh, that's so cliché Logan, and I wanted to break up with you anyway, all you do is abuse me. Have fun with Rebecca." Zoey said, dumping the rest of her coke on Logan. "Zoey, give me another chance!" Logan pleased. "NO!" Zoey screamed, slapping Logan in the face. "As for YOU Rebecca, I got you and Logan kissing on tape and I'm going to show it to Chase." "No, you can't!" Rebecca whispered, but before she could continue Zoey was already out of the bathroom.

"Chase, I need to show you something." Zoey said as soon as she spotted Chase. "What is it?" Chase asked. Zoey got out her camera and showed Chase what she recorded. Chase gasped and frowned, and right at that moment Rebecca walked in. "Chase, please let me explain…" she began, but Chase stopped her. "We're over." He whispered. Rebecca began to cry. "Fine…" She said, walking out of the room. "I'm such an idiot; I should have known she would cheat on me." Chase stated. Zoey giggled. "I'm such an idiot for rejecting you that night." She said. Chase smiled and got out a bag. Zoey gave him a confused look, but she soon understood when Chase showed her the pearl necklace from the last night.

"The opportunity is still open." Chase whispered. "I will be your girlfriend." Zoey stated and pulled Chase into a passionate kiss. They dated for 3 years then got married and had a beautiful daughter.

**A/N: That's the end! Let me know if I should do a sequel or not, and as for the title of the chapter I did not mean to make it rhyme. Remember to review; this is just a little gift for Choey fans!**

**-Sam **


End file.
